El Tiempo que Pasó
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Una cena con ellos iba a ser lo único que ella más temiese, ¿como le irá? dedicado a Shika kun Capítulo 17 ShikaTema ··DEJEN REVIEWS··
1. Amigos

"_**Amigos"**_

Desde que se conocieron eran "amigos", una amistad que con el paso del tiempo y las misiones se fue incrementando, se entendían el uno al otro y sabían compenetrarse en batalla como pocos.

En la villa era sabido que cuando la presencia de ella aparecía él se volvería menos holgazán, todos notaban los cambios que se habían ido manifestando en él, algunos hablaban de que eran algo más que amigos, pero siempre se equivocaron, ella era el retrato mismo del viento del que procedía y él era una sombra transfigurada por él… Sin embargo era evidente que ella conseguía que el haragán se moviese más y, lo más importante para el Kage, era que, gracias a ella, él se entrenaba a conciencia y practicaba su inteligencia en un nivel muy elevado, pues ella tanto a los ojos de él como a los de cualquier otro, era la única persona de ganarle a casi cualquier juego de inteligencia.

Varias veces los habían visto salir de la misma casa e ingresar en ella en altas horas de la tarde, hacer compras de alimento juntos, o disfrutando de los paisajes del lugar él recostado en el regazo de ella… Pero siempre se equivocaron…

Su última misión fue la de rescatar a la alumna del Kage de ella, una misión sencilla, al menos en teoría, para él fue una sorpresa encontrarla postrada de rodillas ante su enemigo un golpe más y ella hubiese muerto, por suerte él tubo agilidad suficiente para obligarla a trasladarse y evitar aquel ataque y juntos realizar una potente ofensiva… Si, la pareja perfecta…

Aquella misión finalizó con festejos, pues había sido llevada a cabo con éxito, sin ningún herido, por lo que se celebró una gran fiesta aquella noche. Ambos bandos celebraron la recuperación de su compañera, la futura alumna de ella, comidas exquisitas y licores no menos exquisitos. Todo eran brindis y canciones, conversaciones variadas y bromas divertidas… Lo que sucedió después jamás se lo perdonarían…


	2. Lujuria

_**Lujuria**_

El festín acabó y los presentes fueron retirándose a descansar y ellos no fueron menos, entre risas y bromas fueron recorriendo los pasillos camino a sus estancias, ella se reía de las bromas o de los pocos cambios ocasionados en sus aliados y él la ayudaba a avanzar, pues, de los dos, él era el que menos había bebido.

Pero él empezaba a fallar en algo, sus manos acariciaban zonas que no deberían y sus labios se relamían ante ese hecho. Ella seguía diciendo algunas incoherencias sin percatarse de nada, sólo pedía llega a su cuarto y tumbarse en la cama, cosa que logró.

Nada más abrir la puerta ésta se cerró dejando a ambos pasar, él la recostó en la cama y ella divertida lo tiró a su lado, él observó cómo había caído, a una distancia poco prudencial de unos labios carnosos con aroma dulzón, una de sus manos presionaba uno de los pechos de ella.

Ella había quedado algo somnolienta en el instante en que lo tiró pero, por el contrario él había perdido por completo el sopor del alcohol al tiempo que su hambre se incrementaba. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella devorándolos de forma salvaje, abriéndose paso sin contemplación alguna saboreando aquel dulzor profundo que lo aceleraba, sus manos empezaron a recorrerla desprendiéndola de sus ropas descendiendo sus labios a sus pechos desgatándolos con frenesí continuando con una mano su exploración hacia zonas aún más dulces que degustaría, quizás, en otra ocasión pues en esos momentos no soportaba más aquello. Con la misma rudeza con la que poseyó sus labios poseyó su cuerpo arrancándole un fuerte grito que quedo ahogado en sus labios, ella era la viva imagen de su lujuria, la devoró con ansia, con fuerza y con potencia arrancándole gritos que se ahogaban en sus labios. Para él aquello era el puto paraíso.

Apenas terminó y el cansancio lo embargó, pero hizo acoió de fuerzas y la vistió nuevamente recogiendo también sus cosas como si jamás hubiese ocurrido nada y desapareció por la puerta camino a su habitación, jamás olvidaría aquella noche en que traiciono una amistad dejándose derrotar por su lujuria.


	3. Eso

"_**Eso"**_

El sol despuntaba ya anaranjado hacia media tarde y todos se encontraban a las puertas de la aldea despidiéndose, él se despidió como siempre de ella, todo era normal y pronto él y sus compañeros desaparecieron por las dunas de arena dejando a los habitantes de la villa de nuevo con sus actividades cotidianas.

Sin embargo aquella normalidad para ella se vio interrumpida a las pocas semanas pues mareos y ganas de vomitar la asaltaban en momentos bastante extraños por lo que solicitó a su Kage permiso para permanecer en inactividad, por mucho que le fastidiase. Y así el tiempo siguió su curso, él en su villa realizando los encargos de su Kage y ella en la suya viéndose obligada a permanecer en inactividad y a soportar las habladurías que se formaron pues con el tiempo su panza iba aumentando, ella ya se había imaginado lo que era al igual que toda la aldea, pero "eso" permanecía fuera de la información de sus ex-compañeros y profesor de equipo.

Él se preguntaba si escribir alguna carta estúpida para saber que tal les iba pero si lo hacía habría una anormalidad en su comportamiento para con ella. Y el tiempo seguía trascurriendo y el estado de ella se vio modificado nuevamente, recuperó su figura, aunque ahora sus formas habían sido más torneadas y sus facciones más maduras, fue con gritos en mitad de la noche que, junto a la voz potente del viento, rompió el silencio de la noche, aquello conllevó que aquellos que no lo sabían terminasen por enterarse.

Ella sabía que debería continuar aún bastante tiempo de baja pero no le importaba ya demasiado, su entretenimiento era mucho mejor que sus misiones y ver a sus hermanos con los pequeños en cuello era una postal inolvidable, pues la duda era sobre el padre de las criaturas pero dado que no se sabía su identidad ambos hermanos se comprometieron a ejercer la figura de padre para los pequeños pues ella no podría con ambos niños…


	4. ¿Es o No Es un Problema

_**¿Es o No Es un Problema?**_

Hacía un par de años y sus dos pequeños ya eran manipuladores semi-expertos de sus dos tipos de chakras y la pequeña era toda una maestra de ambos, no sabían luchar propiamente dicho, pero eran capaces de utilizar sus elementos en casi cualquier cosa. Sin embargo que tuviesen esa manipulación era un problema en cierto modo, pues si alguien los veía usando uno de los dos elementos empezarían las teorías y no quería que eso sucediese pues sólo servirían para complicarlo todo, así que donde cuidar a tres pequeños ya era complicado de por sí, añadir controlar en todo momento sus usos de chakra era aún peor…

Pero para colmo de males había regresado al activo de la vida de kunoichi de Sunagakure, y por tanto apenas tenía tiempo de nada, ella, que nunca quiso cadenas ahora tenía unas demasiado gruesas y sin embargo jamás se la había visto mejor.

Aunque según Gaara era un modo de mantenerla de misión y auxiliada de ocupaciones ella no lo veía así, sólo veía más y más problemas. Su misión sería ser nuevamente la embajadora de Sunagakure en Konoha, así tendría colaboración para el cuidado de los pequeños y su control, y recibiría su sueldo, según sus hermanos, cero problemas.

Y así se encontraba ella, con una escolta formada por su equipo y Kankurô camino de Konoha, y regresarían por ella cuando los pequeños tuviesen seis años, es decir que debería quedarse "encerrada" en Konoha durante cuatro años. Sin embargo la mitad del problema se le fue de la mente al ver el piso que su hermano le había dado, una suite enorme en el mejor hotel de Konoha con unas vistas fascinantes y en la mejor situación de la villa… puede que eso no estuviese del todo tan mal como pensaba…

Y nuevamente pensamiento erróneo, pues tubo que encontrarse a la vuelta de despedirse de su equipo y su hermano con el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, Uzumaki Naruto la observaba sonriente y con ojos de querer preguntarle una millonada de cosas y brillaban con algo que daba casi miedo cuando observaba a los tres pequeños colgados de Temari…


	5. Interrogatorio Naruto

_**Interrogatorio Naruto**_

Temari saludo al joven Uzumaki y ya que iba a tener que soportar miles de preguntas le ofreció ir a tomar algo a su casa donde podía dejar a los niños y tenerlos vigilados, aunque eso a su vez significase mostrarle su dirección, pero mejor eso que tenerlo todo el día detrás vigilándola, pero pensándolo bien quizás a sus hermanos eso les gustase sobremanera.

El Uzumaki parecía gustar a los pequeños que estaban estirando los brazos para que él los cogiese en brazos, a corderetas o a caballito… Una escena de postal, estaba claro que Naruto tenía un don para tratar con los niños. Una vez en el apartamento naruto no dejaba de emocionarse a cada paso que exploraba mientras Temari dejaba a los tres niños en una habitación para que durmieran.

Naruto esperaba en la salita a que Temari saliera con el té y las pastas - ¿Vas a quedarte a vivir aquí Temari-san? No pensaba que abandonases Sunagakure para venir aquí, y mucho menos que lo hicieses para trabajar de niñera – Cogiendo una de las pastas que Temari acaba de sacar en una bandeja – Yo tampoco me lo esperaba Naruto, pero ya ves, de todas maneras estoy aquí de misión así que… no tenía más remedio, ya sabes que a Gaara le gusta mantener a alguien de Sunagakure en Konoha, y pobre de mi que me tocó – Guiñándole un ojo y sirviendo té para ambos.

Naruto observó su taza y luego a Temari y nuevamente a su taza – ¿Los padres de los niños son de Sunagakure? Digo bueno… es que… Son una ricura… y bueno… yo… Me gustaría jugar con ellos – Mostrando una de esas sonrisas suyas – Bueno, la madre si es de Sunagakure, pero no se si el padre también lo será, son… unos niños sin padre, ¿sabes? Pero son tan dulces… - Perdiéndose observando el reposo de su té – No sabía que te gustasen tanto los niños Temari-san, pero se te veía muy tierna con ellos colgados de ti – Temari lo miró y sonrió – Si gustases podrías venir de vez en cuando jugar con ellos, estoy segura que les gustaría mucho – A Naruto se le iluminó la cara al instante - ¿Seguro? ¿Puedo? ¡Guay! Muchas gracias Temari-san, ¡ya verás te prometo que vendré a verlos siempre que pueda!

Temari se le quedó mirando dar saltos por la salita, realmente ese chico no cambiaría por muchos años que pasasen, ¿quizás por eso se lo veía tan sumamente tierno? Temari exhaló un suspiró y sonrió, al final acabaría cuidando de cuatro niños…


	6. ¿¡Papá?

_**¿¡Papá!?**_

En menos de dos días ya habían pasado por su casa Sakura y Sai acompañando a Naruto, Sakura e Ino, incluso Chôji había ido, aunque gracias a los dioses, fue para llevarse a Ino con él. Temari disfrutaba de esas visitas, a pesar de los años su contacto con ellos siempre había sido casi nulo y aunque no lo reconociese abiertamente disfrutaba mucho el tiempo que pasaba en esas compañías, sólo había en ellas algo que la disgustase, y era responder continuamente a las mismas preguntas "¿Quiénes son los padres? ¿Son de Sunagakure? ¿Por qué te han mandado aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?", ella siempre mostraba una leve sonrisa y respondía escuetamente esas preguntas y otras muchas más.

Los rumores que se extendieron por Konoha fueron que había una habitante de Sunagakure ejerciendo de niñera para la Godaïme, por alguna extraña razón todos pensaron que aquellos niños de ojos vivaces eran los higos de la Hokage, hecho que no pudo más que hacer reír a Temari cuando la propia Godaïme se lo contaba en su despacho, ella era la única en Konoha en saber sobre la verdadera ascendencia de los niños, o al menos por parte de la madre, porque el asunto del padre había quedado entregado a la oscuridad pues los únicos datos que se sabían de él fue que dejó a Temari embarazada de trillizos y que ella no recordaba nada de aquel momento, y, muy en el fondo, Temari a veces jugaba en su imaginación, mientras observaba a los niños dormir, cómo debía de ser aquel hombre pero lo que la perturbaba era si ese hombre era "él".

Por otro lado Naruto se pasaba prácticamente los días enteros con ella, la sacaba a pasear con los niños, a tomar algo, se la pasaba jugando con los niños en el parque… Temari se preguntaba como podía tener tanta energía, los niños a veces le decían papá y él sonreía ante aquello risueño y se lo contaba a Temari entre risas, Mitsuki sin embargo lo miraba casi embelesada y de decía "tito", al contrario que sus hermanos, Hoshi y Taiyô, que se colgaban de él y decían "papi". Temari sonreía ante aquello, pero era una sonrisa llena de tristeza al saber que ellos no contaban realmente con un padre, ella sabía lo que era crecer sin madre y prácticamente sin un padre, y eso le dolía, le dolía saber que les otorgaría ese mismo dolor a ellos.

Era en esos instantes de debilidad cuando Naruto se acercaba y depositaba a Mitsuki en su regazo mientras él sostenía a los dos niños en brazos con sus brazitos estirados para alcanzar a Temari. Era entonces cuando Temari elevaba la mirada y sonreía agradecida al joven Uzumaki, se alegraba realmente de que su vida se hubiese cruzado con la de él, pues gracias a eso todo en su mundo era más agradable.

Como siempre los niños habían quedado dormidos en su habitación y Temari servía un té con pastas para ella y Naruto – Temari-san, hay algo que me anda dando vueltas desde hace unos días pero… - Mostrándose algo azorado por lo que quería preguntar, Temari bebió un poco de su té y lo miró, era la primera vez que lo veía así – Ya sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Naruto – Él la miró un momento dudando – Los niños… ¿Son tuyos verdad? – Temari le miró, quizás el Uzumaki no fuese tan idiota como todos suponían – Si, pero no se quién es el padre… Pero por favor Naruto, no se lo digas a nadie… - Sus ojos mostraron algo al Uzumaki que jamás pensó que esa ujer pudiese expresar – Por supuesto que no lo diré Temari-san, pero… ¿Podría ser entonces yo su papá?


	7. Visita Oportunista

_**Visita Oportunista**_

Temari quedó impacta por la pregunta del Uzumaki, pero no lo mostró, simplemente tomó otro sorbo de su té acabándolo y lo miró con seriedad – Naruto… ¿Tú has pensado bien lo que me acabas de preguntar? – Naruto la miró con la misma seriedad con que ella lo miraba – Si, les he cogido cariño a esos críos y pues no le veo el problema a que haga de su padre… - Temari rió - ¿Y que harías cuando ellos crecieran y preguntasen por qué no se parecen a ti? ¿Cómo explicarías hacerte padre a tsunade o a cualquiera de tus amigos? ¿Y cómo a mis hermanos y el consejo? No, Naruto, sola me va bien, a ti te llegará el momento de ser padre, pero no es ahora, aún te quedan unas años de libertad como para que empieces con antemano con responsabilidades demasiado grandes. Ellos son mi responsabilidad, en serio, me agrada que lo propusieras, incluso me he divertido con tu presencia en casa… Pero no, Naruto… - Temari acabó por callarse pues no sabía dar buenas razones de peso al Uzumaki – Esta bien Temari-san, pero su "tito" si puedo ser, ¿verdad? – Temari observó con detenimiento al Uzumaki – Por supuesto, por cierto Naruto, ¿te gustaría ser el padrino de Mitsuki? Gaara vendrá en un par de días para inscribir junto a Tsunade a los niños en los registros…

Ni falta que hizo terminar la frase, Naruto se había puesto de pie en la pose del "Héroe" y afirmaba con una gran sonrisa. Temari aún no había terminado de reír al verlo así cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Temari pensaba que quizás fuese Sakura o quizás Ino por lo cual fue ha abrir entre risas mientras veía al uzumaki quitarse la camiseta porque con tanta tontería se había derramado el té caliente encima – Naruto, deja la camiseta ahí, ahora te la lavo – Abriendo la puerta – Pasa, ahora estoy contigo – Dándose la vuelta cogiéndole la camiseta a Naruto y metiéndose a un cuarto sin haber visto si quiera a la visita, pero ésta si que había visto al invitado de Temari – Naruto, Sakura andaba buscándote, dice que hace como una hora que quedasteis para entrenar con Sai y Yamato, y que cómo tardes más puedes olvidarte de mantener tus huesos… creo que era eso –Bostezando cansado - ¡Ah! Y Tsunade, que dejes de escaquearte del trabajo para estar con Temari, que ya tendrás tiempo para estar con ella por la noche… - Naruto rápidamente quedó sumamente blanco y salió disparado como una flecha del piso olvidándose de su camiseta y su chaqueta.

Temari salió al oír marcharse a Naruto y se quedó observando a quien se quedaba en su lugar - ¿Acaso ya no me avisas cuando vienes a Konoha Temari? – Temari, se metió nuevamente a la cocina a preparar más té – Apenas llevo aquí una semana y no he tenido tiempo casi para nada, pensé que quizás Ino o Chôji te lo dirían, estuvieron aquí anteayer – Regresando a la salita sentándose en uno de los cojines que había entorno a una mesita baja donde depósito las tazas de té y la tetera – Pues no me comentaron nada, apenas nos cruzamos últimamente, Tsunade me tiene bastante liado con papeleo, si no llega ha mandarme por Naruto seguramente ni lo sabría hasta dentro de, mínimo… mes y medio – Tomando asiento frente a ella – No caí en ello, disculpa, realmente he estado muy liada estos días…

A la mente de él acudían los recuerdos de la última vez que la vio sintiendo ganas de verla nuevamente como entonces, y a ella le venían dudas sobre él.


	8. Aroma de Iris

_**Aroma de Iris**_

La conversación entre ambos trataba los temas habituales, misiones, estado de su villa, entrenamientos, técnicas, armas… Sin embargo había como un muro invisible entre ambos, el resentimiento de él por que ella no le hubiese avisado de su estancia en la villa y por el arrepentimiento de lo que hizo, y ella procuraba mantenerlo en una conversación, pero parecía ser un intento inútil pues a veces debía repetirle lo mismo varias veces.

Temari, cansada de estar así decidió probar de sacarlo de su mundo flotante y devolverlo a La Tierra, se acercó silenciosamente a él y cerró sus brazos rodeándole el cuello susurrándole muy suave en el oído – Shika-kun, ¿estas aquí o con tus nubes? – Shikamaru pareció recibir un golpe bajo cuando descendió de sus nubes y la vio tan sumamente cerca de él, sintiendo sus manos enredarse en sus cabellos sueltos – Por fin reaccionaste, ¿te pasa algo? Hoy estás muy raro Shikamaru – Seguía igual, observando directamente a los ojos del joven Nara con una sonrisa que él jamás le había visto y sentía la respiración de ella muy cerca de sus labios, él empezó a sentir calor, deseos de volver a saborear esa piel dorada – No, estoy algo cansado nada más, Tsunade no deja de mandarme trabajo a cada segundo que pasa… - Temari le observó y pronunció más su sonrisa – Si entras por esa puerta te encontraras una habitación, túmbate un rato y descansa, te despertare en unas horas, y no acepto discusión Nara Shikamaru – Shikamaru la observó con cara cansada – No tengo sueño Temari – Temari lo observó y lo agarró de la mano tirando de él hacia la habitación – Haré que te duermas Shikamaru, las Kunoichis no sólo aprenden la ceremonia del té, danza o el arte floral…

Shikamaru no pudo más que dejarse arrastrar por la kunoichi a la habitación donde, sin previo aviso, ella le quitaba el chaleco de chunin y la camiseta de malla de red – Venga, túmbate – Shikamaru la miró con algo de enfado - ¡Te dije que no tenía sueño! – Temari lo miró, sus ojos se afilaron clavándose en los de Shikamaru y con un ligero empujón lo tiró a la cama del cuarto boja a bajo haciendo que Shikamaru se diese de bruces contra los cojines que reposaban sobre ella – ¡Maldita sea Temari! – Ella hizo caso omiso y cogiendo un frasco de la mesita se sentó sobre Shikamaru, quedando el cuerpo de él entre sus piernas – Estate quieto, ¿quieres? Y relájate, ni que fuese a cortarte el cuello – Shikamaru giró la cabeza para así poder verla de reojo, estaba untando sus manos con algo que olía a Iris, el mismo aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de ella aquella noche…

Temari esperó a que los músculos de él se relajasen y cuando por un lapsus breve lo hicieron aprovechó, colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de él y empezó a masajearle la zona superior facilitándose los movimientos gracias al aceite, y de ése modo fue descendiendo hacia los lumbares, ascendiendo nuevamente hasta los hombres entreteniéndose ahí un poco más y volviendo a descender, subiendo nuevamente masajeando ahora los cervicales y así unos minutos; Shikamaru desde el primer contacto de su piel con las manos de ella perdió el sentido dejándose relajar por esas manos que lo extasiaban adormeciéndolo poco a poco hasta que finamente cedió al sueño.

Temari continúo un poco más desde que él se durmiese y finalmente se retiró de encima suyo para cubrirlo con una manta fina retirándose de la habitación y yendo a vigilar que sus tres pequeños no se despertasen e hiciesen algún ruido que pudiesen despertarlo.


	9. Mitsuki, Taiyô & Hoshi

_**Mitsuki,Taiyô & Hoshi**_

Sus manos tenían impregnado ese aroma a Iris que robó algunas risas de los tres pequeños, unas risitas suaves, juguetonas, reconociendo en aquellas manos que les hacían distintas figuritas para entretenerlos olían también a Hierba Buena. Temari mostraba una mirada afable, tranquila pero a su vez tenía un pequeño miedo anidando en su pecho, a pesar de estar pendiente en todo momento de sus pequeños estaba atenta a cualquier otro sonido en la casa. No había sido enviada allí como simple embajadora, sino como una medida de protección para los tres pequeños.

Unos pasos cerca de la puerta la pusieron sobre aviso y enseguida hizo que los tres pequeños callaran - ¿Ya te has despertado Shikamaru? Deberías dormir un poco más, le diré a Godaïme-sama que has estado aquí y así no tendrás problemas – Temari abrió la puerta y localizó a tres figuras en la salita, las tres llevaban ropajes oscuros, en un primer momento estuvo por sacar alguno de sus kunais, pero enseguida se le pasó al distinguir a las tres figuras – Temari-san, Tsunade-sama ha indicado que los preparativos están a punto para empezar los tramites por lo que debemos ir con los pequeños a los registros – Temari observó a sus pequeños que se sujetaban fuerte a los bajos de su yukata mirando entre miedo y sonrisas al más imponente de sus tres nuevas visitas – No hay problema, los cambió para salir y os acompaño, ¿podríais esperar abajo por favor Shizune-san, Ibiki-san, Asuma? – Los tres inclinaron con respeto la cabeza y se retiraron, la verdad es que todo aquello tenía a Temari más que mareada, no aguantaba estar con visitas cada dos minutos, permanecer todo el día en alerta y vigilar constantemente a los tres pequeños, era algo que superaba sus límites.

A penas veinte minutos le costó cambiar a los tres pequeños quienes habían decidido no separarse del bajo del yukata de su madre ni un minuto por lo que Temari tubo que entrar a despertar a Shikamaru con ellos – Shikamaru… Shika, despierta, Tsunade-sama espera que vayas… - Nada ninguna respuesta por parte del chico – Va, Shikamaru, despierta… No seas perezoso a estas horas, tienes que ir a trabajar… - Nada, él seguía durmiendo placidamente, los pequeños se subieron como pudieron a la cama y empezaron a subirse encima de él o a tirarle del pelo con pequeños troncitos robándole una risa a Temari que pronto ahogó pues él por fin había despertado – Temari, no hace falta que me tires del pelo y te me subas encima… - Su cara quedó congelada al descubrir a Temari de pie a un lado de la cama y que los tirones y el peso sobre él continuaba – Por fin despiertas, Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que vaya a su despacho y será mejor que tu vayas también, no me apetece dejarte encerrado en mi casa…

Shikamaru la prestaba atención a medias pues su sentidos se habían centrado en una cabecita que lo miraba mostrando una amplia sonrisa y unos ojos negros como el carbón y unos cabellos negros recogidos en un par de coletitas y unas perlitas verdes decoraban sus orejas; de ahí paso a otra cabecita que asomó ante él, unos ojos de verde oscuro y cabellos también oscuros, de un tono negro con destellos granates sonreía junto a la pequeña mostrando una argolla de plata en la oreja derecha; y finalmente, giró su rostro a una tercera cabecita, esta vez rubia, del color del trigo con unos ojos aguamarina, en su oreja derecha llevaba una argolla de plata como la del otro. Los tres lo observaban con sendas sonrisas juguetonas retirándose de la cama aferrándose nuevamente a los bajos del yukata de Temari.

Temari observó la cara de aturdimiento que se le había quedado al Nara – Ellos son Taiyô – Indicando al de cabellos dorados – Ella Mitsuki y Hoshi – Los tres se ocultaron tras ella vergonzosos y Shikamaru la miró interrogante – ¿Más tarde te cuento quieres? Dudo que te apetezca enfurecer a Tsunade-sama, y si vienes conmigo y llevando a Mitsuki en brazos dudo que te diga nada – Temari se agachó un poco cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos y entregándosela a Shikamaru, el cual ya se había preparado para salir – Esto… pues mucho gusto – Mostró una sonrisa algo aburrida que provocó que la pequeña empezase a tirarle de las mejillas para que se sonriera bien de una vez llevando a que los otros dos pequeños empezasen a reír contagiando a Temari y a Shikamaru.


	10. No Es una Sugerencia

_**No Es una Sugerencia**_

Ninguno de sus tres guardianes hicieron objeciones sobre la presencia de Shikamaru con la pequeña Mitsuki en brazos bajando junto a Temari y los otros dos pequeños, los tres concordaron en lo mismo, parecían realmente una familia y los parecidos eran espectaculares. Sin embargo daba igual lo que cualquiera opinase sobre el origen paterno de los pequeños, Temari mantenía fielmente su decisión y por mucho que los demás objetasen sobre ello sólo conseguirían una mirada de cristal por parte de la hermana mayor del Kazekage y sendas miradas de rencor por parte de los tres pequeños pues habían hecho entristecer a su madre y eso no lo toleraban ni en broma, a fin de cuentas, eran hijos de Sabaku no Temari, no había sobre la tierra mujer más orgullosa y firme en sus decisiones que ella.

Shikamaru de vez en cuando acudía a verla llevando algún presente para los niños cosa que conseguía que obtuviese reproches por parte de Temari y miles de risas por parte de ellos y, finalmente, decidió preguntar sobre ellos pues Temari aún no le había contado nada - ¿Quieres que te conteste algo en particular Shikamaru? ¿O prefieres ir prefieres que te lo vaya narrando? – De alguna manera los ojos de él se relamían con su sola visión, pues desde que la vio no había conseguido nada más que incrementar su hambre de poseerla nuevamente – Te escucharé si hay alguna cosa que se me ocurra preguntar lo haré cuando termines – Ella lo observó su mirada estaba fija en ella y esos labios semiabiertos la atraían sin remedio – Hará algo más de casi tres años, no se muy bien que debió ocurrir pero haciendo cuentas sucedió al finalizar la misión de Matsuri, quizás fuese algún tiempo más tarde, no lo sé, realmente no recuedó nada sobre ello, cuando sucedió es sólo una objeción, dónde… quizás fuese en mi habitación o en el desierto, con quién… No lo sé, ellos son fruto de la oscuridad de la noche que me invade al tratar de recordar y su fuerza es el viento que atenaza las arenas, la gente se toma la libertad de hacer especulaciones sobre mí o sobre el padre, pero eso da igual siempre que no les afecte, ¿no crees Shika? Heredaran el nombre que mi padre me dejó y serán los primeros infantes registrados en ambas villas a la vez, un símbolo de alianza – Sus labios formaron una sonrisa llena de dolor, de impotencia y sus ojos habían decidido detener su brillo para evitar que las lágrimas aflorasen traidoramente – Temari… Si necesitas llorar hazlo, se que Naruto te preguntó esto, pero pienso hacerlo yo ahora. Tu misma has dicho que son fruto de la oscuridad y ese es el elemento de mi clan, eres una gran amiga y como tal pienso apoyarte en todo, pero, quiero que aceptes esto, quiero que esos niños lleven el símbolo del clan Nara, y no es una sugerencia que me puedas discutir.

Temari lo miró, no podía retenerlas por más tiempo, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro emanando de unos ojos enrojecidos de tanto frotárselos para evitar derramarlas, sus manos trataban de ocultar su rostro en esos momentos, él la miraba con una medio sonrisa en sus labios y de modo perezoso se levantó acercándose a ella, arrodillándose frente a aquella figura temblorosa abrazándola contra su pecho, un contacto que hizo que por ambos recorriese un cosquilleo.


	11. Acéptalo

_**Acéptalo**_

Temari aferró aquel chaleco con fuerzo, como suplicando que no se alejase, que permaneciese junto a ella mientras negaba contra el pecho de él entre sollozos. Era la primera vez que la veía tan vulnerable, la aferraba contra sí con fuerza, de forma protectora temiendo que se desgarrase, con miedo de que si la soltaba se resquebrajaría en miles de cristales de hielo. Permanecieron así apenas un par de minutos, hasta que ella lo separó y su cara volvía a ser el reflejo de aquella chica de hielo de cuando la conoció – Shikamaru, gracias pero no puedo, decidí que haría esto sola, son mi responsabilidad, y te agradezco el gesto, pero no podría… El honor de los caballeros aquí no sirve, bastante hay ya con que se inventen historias y hablen de mí a mis espaldas como para que te meta a ti también en lo mismo…

Él la observaba, sabía que en cierto modo le estaba mintiendo, se lo decía evitando su mirada, fijando sus ojos en cualquier punto que no fuera él – Te lo he dicho, no era ninguna petición ni sugerencia, se lo diré esta noche a mis padres y mañana a Tsunade. Sabes perfectamente que a mis las habladurías me resbalan, y además, ¿qué coño hace Sabaku no Temari temiendo semejante estupidez? – No pudo remediarlo, una de sus sonrisas afloró, una de aquellas que sólo él había conseguido ver en muy contadas ocasiones – Eres un maldito idiota Shikamaru – Él sonrió y volvió a abrazarla – Todo lo que tu quieras, pero te robé otra de esas sonrisas.

Los tres pequeños habían mantenido las boquitas cerradas observando expectantes a ambos, arrimándose a ellos cuando vieron aquella sonrisa en labios de su madre.

Shikamaru los acercó y colocó a la pequeña en brazos de su madre – Será mejor que te prepares, mi mare tiene por costumbre cenar temprano y a los niños no les conviene trasnochar – Ella inclinó la cabeza en modo afirmativo – Shikamaru… Gracias…


	12. Niña

_**Niña**_

Ella permanecía parada en la esquina de la calle con la pequeña Mitsuki en brazos negándose a seguir caminando, Shikamaru frente a ella tratando de hacerla entrar en razón y que siguiese caminando, la puerta de la casa de los Nara estaba a penas a dos metros de esa esquina, y a Shikamaru le apetecía dejar en el suelo a los pequeños y descansar un poco los brazos.

Ella sabía que estaba comportándose como una maldita cría pequeña, alo que jamás había hecho, no era simplemente sentir que ese comportamiento era de niña pequeña si no que se moría de vergüenza, algo que no pegaba nada con ella – Temari, estamos a dos pasos, ¿acaso quieres que te diga "niña vergonzosa"? – Temari lo observó, sus ojos brillaban con llamas de orgullo – Shikamaru… ¿Y que se supone que les vamos a decir? Querrán saber cuando… - Shikamaru la observó, realmente ella era insuperable – Ya he pensado en eso, tras la cena se lo contaré yo, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no te preocupes de nada – Se acercó a ella y depositó un tierno beso en su frente animándola a seguir y ella así lo hizo, de forma lenta, tímida, vulnerable lo siguió bien pegada a sus talones.

Nada más que el señor Nara abriese la puerta Temari sintió ganas de huir de allí, no podía mentir a los señores Nara, apreciaba mucho al padre y la madre se comportaba muy tierna con ella, no podía hacerles eso, no sólo arrastraría a Shikamaru a su tormento sino también a ellos.

Antes de que llegase a darse cuenta estaba sentada en uno de los sofás del salón de los Nara, con Yoshino jugando con los pequeños y la mirada escudriñadora de Shikato sobre sí mientras Shikamaru se había ido a duchar.

Yoshino tenía los ojos brillantes y Shikato observaba como abuela observando a sus nietos y Temari no podía más que ir sintiéndose cada vez peor, la situación le resultaba bastante incómoda y la cosa iba aún a peor… - ¿Son los tres tuyos Temari-san? – Temari la miró y afirmó con la cabeza – Si, Mitsuki, Taiyô y Hoshi – El señor Nara observaba sin hablar, fijándose en los pequeños sin quitarles los ojos de encima – Son guapísimos, se nota que salieron a la madre, ¿su padre no vino con ellos? – Temari cerró los ojos, sabía que iban a preguntarlo, pero no sabía contestarles.

Una voz perezosa salió de la cocina atrayendo su atención - ¿Cenamos ya? Temari no puede irse muy tarde… - Yoshino miró una última vez a los niños y se dirigió a la cocina – Saca los platos Shika, enseguida sirvo la comida…


	13. Silencio

_**Silencio**_

Ella lo comprendía, la forma en que Shikato la observaba se lo daba a entender, él tenía la misma duda que ella y posiblemente Yoshino también pero que ellos supiesen de sus dudas sólo le provocó un mayor miedo interno y que, sin pretenderlo, aquella firmeza que de joven presentaba se convirtiese es una máscara, ella ni siquiera se percato de ello, fue algo sucesivo que ocultó su miedo, que detuvo su temblor interno anudándolo con fuerza convirtiéndolo en un nudo en su garganta, apenas si picaba un poco de la comida de su plato y eso sólo atraía más la atención sobre ella.

Temari finalmente dejó de comer, por más que quisiese no podía meterse nada a la boca en esos momentos – Lo siento Yoshino… Estaba muy rico pero… - Tanto Shikamaru y Shikato clavaron sus ojos en ella pero pronto regresaron sus vistas al plato para seguir comiendo, ambos sabían que era lo mejor sin embargo la señora Yoshino permanecía con la vista posada en la rubia, era la primera vez que se mostraba de esa manera a alguien y la primera en que Temari rechazase terminarse un plato de comida de Nara Yoshino.

Sin embargo Temari ignoró tal hecho, recogió lo que había usado bajo la mirada de la señora Yoshino, dio gracias por la comida y desapareció con los tres pequeños.

Cuando se cercioraron de que estaban solos los señores Nara observaron a su hijo de forma interrogativa – Vais a preguntarme algo, ¿no? – Shikamaru suspiró – La razón de que Temari viniese esta noche a cenar era para deciros que voy a hacerme cargo de ella y de esos niños, ellos… - Yoshino, que iba a decir algo decidió no hacerlo y marcharse de la cocina, seguido de su marido dejando a Shikamaru hundiéndose en los recuerdos de las tormentas de Sunagakure…


	14. Dudas

_**Dudas**_

Shikamaru le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, si le explicaba sus sospechas a ella seguramente recibiría una paliza, si no lo hacía posiblemente la perdería, de uno u otro modo había un riesgo que no quería asumir. Se colocó en su perfecta pose de estratega calculando que opción era la más arriesgada y finalmente se decidió, aunque el método que eligió quizás no fuese precisamente el más apropiado pero puestos a elegir era el más agradable, al menos unos segundos…

Mientras ella observaba las nubes desde el pequeño balcón de su casa, los pequeños jugaban tranquilos por la sala y ella se dejaba perder a intervalos en las dudas, si aceptaba a Shikamaru sólo traería problemas, se perdió observando como la pequeña se soltaba el pelo y jugaba a imitar a cierto personaje, realmente ellos eran idénticos a él, y eso ampliaba más sus dudas, ¿qué pasó la noche en que rescataron a Matsuri? Había un método bastante sencillo de saberlo, lo complicado era cuando ejecutarlo…


	15. Cierra los Ojos

_**Cierra los Ojos**_

El día de los papeleos llegó por fin y Temari esperaba junto a sus tres pequeños y Naruto fuera del despacho de la Godaïme pues sus hermanos se encontraban comprobando con ella que los papeleos estuviesen en orden, todos estaban perfectamente tranquilos excepto Naruto que no dejaba de hacer cosquillas a los pequeños o dar saltos impaciente, Temari los observaba y algo en su pecho se encogía, las palabras de Shikamaru atormentaban su mente, su deseo era que él no apareciese en el torreón de la Hokage, no podía verlo; Naruto la observaba de reojo de vez en cuando, viendo como se estremecía, notando el miedo que ella trataba de guardar como siempre en su interior, era una mujer demasiado herida por el mundo como para mostrar abiertamente su dolor o su miedo, jamás permitiría que alguien la viese derrotada y lo que estaba haciendo era un ejemplo de ello.

Fue precisamente el rubio quien lo vio, sabía en cierto modo que es lo que hacía allí y tenía un modo de conseguir que ella se percatase en el momento justo, por lo que se entretuvo hablándole hasta que le pidió que cerrase momentáneamente los ojos, que tenía una sorpresa para ella. Ella duda momentáneamente pero cierra los ojos presintiendo algo pues ya había notado la presencia de alguien más, pero sólo cuando sintió su aroma se giró abriendo los ojos quedando atrapada por sus brazos y sus rostros a escasos centímetros, su cuerpo se sentó y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos de aquello pero aún más al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos cerrando los ojos dejándose dirigir por lo que guardaba…


	16. Primera Fase

_**Primera Fase**_

Las firmas de ambos ninjas quedaron grabadas con letras de oro sobre un pergamino de matiz granate, ambos serían el detonante de esa alianza aunque eso era sólo apariencia, en lo oculto ambos eran solamente amigos, ante los allí presentes también, ambos vivirían bajo un mismo techo, dormirían en la misma cama y criarían a tres niños sin ser nada más que amigos, ante los demás él sólo habría actuado como protector de ella, ofreciéndose ha ayudarla a criar a los pequeños.

Los asistentes a aquel registro sintieron verdadera lástima, dolor incluso, por lo que les esperaba. Ese mismo día, tras la comida, los tres pequeños se quedaron con sus tíos mientras la pareja iba a ver a los padres de Shikamaru para explicarles lo que acababan de hacer, él sabía que posiblemente su madre le pegaría una buena, su padre le gritaría y que prácticamente el clan entero los rechazaría, cuando entraron vieron como en la casa se encontraba llena de gente, todos con el símbolo del clan Nara sobre sus vestimentas, Temari respiró hondo y agarró la mano de su, ahora, esposo con fuerza, no por miedo a pesar de tenerlo, sino porque él supiese que ella estaba con él.

Ambos avanzaron bajo la mirada de todos los asistentes, cuando llegaron ante Shikato y Yoshino hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza y Shikamaru les explicó lo que había hecho y ellos observaron helados a su hijo, petrificándose con cada palabra, Shikamaru esperó que le dijesen algo pero permanecieron callados.

El silencio perduró unos minutos que a la pareja se le hizo una eternidad, pero fue roto por uno de los líderes de la familia – ¡No toleraré que esa mujer ingrese en esta familia, sus hijos fueron concebidos fuera del matrimonio, su padre un desconocido para todos – Agarró de la muñeca a Temari soltándola de Shikamaru y conduciéndola al centro de la congregación - ¡Ésta mujer es una cualquiera, no podemos tolerar este matrimonio por nada del mundo!

Un hombre algo más joven que él se adelantó alzando la voz haciendo que los murmullos provocados por su predecesor cediesen - ¡Ésta cualquiera que dices tú, Tanaka, es la hija de Yondaïme Kazekage, hermana de Gondaïme Kazekage, todo su linaje pertenece a la élite de su villa, y todos sabemos que es más poderosa incluso que Konoha, por eso en la Gran Guerra sus fuerzas militares y a pesar de ello siguen siendo muy poderosos, éste matrimonio significa la unión de la alianza formada por Konoha con Sunagakure!

Shikamaru quiso meterse en la discusión en la que más cabeza de familia del clan se habían metido, quería defender a Temari de las acusaciones que la acusaban, del pasado que él mejor que ellos conocía, pero el brazo de su padre lo atrajo hacia sí y la mano de su madre le indicó que era mejor callar.

Temari continuaba en el centro de aquellas voces, rememorando la oscuridad de su pasado, deseando desaparecer, hasta que finalmente, cuando aquel a quien habían llamado Tanaka la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza causándole dolor y la llamó furcia ella reaccionó, su orgullo salió ocultando al miedo y ante eso mismo los padres de Shikamaru tuvieron que agarrarlo más fuerte.

Temari se soltó de aquel hombre y lo encaró alzando la cabeza - ¡¿Acaso usted se cree mejor que yo?! ¿Puede usted entender el dolor que causó esa guerra? ¡No solo ustedes perdieron! ¡No sólo ustedes han vividos traiciones! – El clan al completo había callado ante el tono de voz empleado por la joven, no gritaba, no elevaba el tono – Es cierto, tuve hijos fuera del matrimonio, a ciencia cierta no sé quién es el padre, pero según la fecha en que nacieron puedo indicarle que ese hombre es a aquel que hoy se ha casado conmigo, mis hijos poseen la habilidad de controlar la sombra a voluntad, ¿si no son hijos de un miembro de éste clan, de quien son entonces? – El clan palideció por completo y fijó sus ojos en Shikamaru para luego devolverlos a la rubia que fue bajando su voz – Le pedí que no lo hiciese porque sabía lo que pasaría, sé mejor que ustedes lo que ocurre…

Shikamaru había palidecido, ella lo sabía y a pesar de ello… Se soltó de sus padres y se hizo paso entre los miembros de su clan hasta llegar a ella, la abrazó fuerte contra sí susurrándole continuamente en el oído perdóname.


	17. Abrazos

_**Abrazos**_

Sin saber cómo habían conseguido salir del barullo de gente perteneciente al clan Nara, sin percatarse de nada habían alcanzado los miradores, ella permanecía alterada y él… él se sentía el ser más repugnante del mundo. Finalmente ella suspiró exasperada, cansada y extrañamente liberada, era algo que ni con palabras podía explicar.

Cuando ella giró su rostro hacia él lo vio hundido en sus brazos observando las caras esculpidas de los Hokages de Konoha, su cara pálida y sus ojos observando sin ver, ella se acercó rodeándole la cintura por detrás mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la espalda de él – Shikamaru… - Él no contesto, ni siquiera hizo aspaviento alguno de reacción.

Esperó unos segundo más esperando alguna reacción pero tras comprobar que no lo lograría se separó lentamente de él y sin saber muy bien que sería mejor, se acercó a uno de los pocos árboles que daban sombra allí y se tumbo a sus pies observando la espalda de aquel a quién había atraído a su condena.

Él observaba la nada, su rostro bañado por las sombras al igual que su corazón, su mente vagaba en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos, sin sentirla cuando lo abrazó, sin percatarse de cuando lo soltó. Cuando por fin despertó de su trance la buscó con ansia, con miedo a haberla perdido, su corazón latía acelerado y sólo comenzó a tranquilizarse cuando la hallo sentada a los pies de un gran sauce dormida, él se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella, apoyó su frente contra la de ella susurrando mil veces que le perdonase por lo que le había hecho, por el infierno al que la había conducido.

Ella entreabrió un poco los ojos acostumbrándolos a la tenue luz de la puesta de sol, los fijó en aquel rostro pegado al suyo que no dejaba de disculparse, recorriendo el recorrido de unas lágrimas silenciosas, ¿él lloraba? ¿Por qué? Unió sus fuerzas en formar aquella sonrisa que tan sólo a él había mostrado, con sus manos le hizo fijar sus azabaches en las esmeraldas de ella, quiso pronunciar palabras que se borrasen aquellas lágrimas, aquel dolor que a él había condenado y que ya había dejado maltrecho su corazón, pero no podía, simplemente no sabía que debía pronunciar por lo que cercó sus brazos en torno a él atrayéndolo hacia sí, dejando que él la aferrase con fuerza entre los suyos, mostrándose mutuamente sus disculpas y su perdón.


End file.
